If Not For Freedom
by OrenjiJemi
Summary: A revolution that had absolutely nothing to do with blood caste.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: (Ecila) For around the first time in a month, I will contribute to this account that has only been open for a month. **

**Well then. **

**I'll honestly be surprised if this is read, because, really, this is the first time I've taken the time to write something of my own distinct interests, of books, children's cartoons, anime, and one particular webcomic that I'm sure most of you have heard of. Of course, there is also the fact that I'm sure that a portion of you believe that this particular fandom should quite frankly, in Jemi's own words (that I'm sure are ripped off from somewhere),"Go down to the depths of hell to have its manhood jacked then be forced to live within our mortal domain as a dick-less sack of shit with no sexual urges whatsoever, and bottom-line just pissing off any messed-up fuckassesthat actually fall for this fore-mentioned anatomically unpleasing shit-sack." Oh wow. I'm proud.**

**So, that being said, go ahead and comment, criticism is welcome, but use proper grammar and spelling if you feel like insulting me. Otherwise, I won't take the opinion seriously and continue on making the possible mistake.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the fandoms I use, though the occassional OC will be mentioned as to be mine, or quite possibly someone else's.**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

...It was an understatement, the words that had just been said by that old, green-eyed woman. I took note of this as a bright flash ran past my vision, and then this old woman was tackled by a young-looking girl, who went unidentifiable, seeing as she was completely covered in various scarves, jewelry, and a poofy-looking, Lolita-styled dress, it's patterns and colors clashing greatly.

She gave out a high pitched cry of "Nanna!", and the old woman's attention was quickly diverted as the girl bounced around, rambling.

"I was with these really really super-nice but kinda snobby girls from the city that were out on a camping trip and were all super-duper smart and stuff and I was all like "Oh gosh you guys are all really creepy motherfuckers but that's okay because we're all the same age and shit and you can _totally _go somewhere with THAT shit!" ", her tone turned from peppy to annoyed at the word "snobby" (yes, she _did _roll her strangely yellow eyes at this) and then peppy again and then finally it changed drastically to a complete and utter I'm-not-in-the-mood-to-deal-with-shit-right-now tone when she quoted herself, though she finally threw up her arms, bouncing up slightly as her happy tone came back,"And now we're _totally _in ca-HOOOOOOOOTS!".

The wman smiled brightly. As if not fazed at all, she returned in a sweet tone completely expected from a "Nanna","That's nice, Pinkan. Now, greet the prey."

The girl, for as much as I could see of her from my place in the air diagonally behind her, looked confused, catching the hint of the old woman's (though, as you take in her altogether appearance, I'm doubting myself in referring to her(?) as such) gaze, she turned too me. After a second of examination, she bounded forward and the precious few feet between us was gone. As she sniffed me curiously, her big yellow eyes darting over my form, she poked my shoulder, as if it would do something (to be fair, I did fidget a bit, and she giggled (or cackled, it was a hard to tell)), greeting,"Why HELLO, pink...orange...brown...Pinorown thing! It's nice to meet you, I'm Pinkan Talilo! Name, my good not-a-troll?"

"Kankr-" And, to everyone's appearant surprise but my own, that's when the fact that all of the blood was rushing to my head began to get to me.

As my vision became darkened and blurred, I could here an echoed voice,"Wow. Um, Nanna, I think we broke the Pinorown not-a-troll."

"Godspeed, hopefully he isn't dying."

But really, who traps random individuals in intricate traps on roofs of badly-made cotteges? Grey skinned, candy-cane horned, shark toothed humanoids. That's who.

* * *

I could hardly believe it.

All of the colors...they were amazing! Whoever this person was who owned this place, had great sense of everything, and were undoubtedly _extremely _cool.

"I know what you're thinking. Yeah, I'm pretty fucking awesome." a female voice travelled from the door of the room, followed by a male:

"Cool. She means cool."

I turned too the door, and my senses were overcome with the silhouettes of two remarkably different individuals.

One being of average height, female, and raven haired, though it was obviously adorned with brightly colored goggles, over the top of her head, the band eventually getting lost in the mass of spiky hair. She appeared to have large wings, and was covered in colors, which contrasted greatly with the grey shade of her skin and darkness of her shirt.

The other, the male, was a _large _contrast. Not only was he only covered in reds and blacks, but the white of his skin and his hair, and the offending black spikes on his head, compared to her candy-corn colored ones, her grey skin, and dark hair, it was an odd pair...

"...But you compliment each other." I finished aloud.

A unison of "What?" was soon heard.

I smiled broadly, cackling,"Ah, nothing! Hehe, I'm Terezi. And you two are a WONDERFUL mixture of flavors!"

"Regina Dahzir. You too, I guess?" The female commented slowly, holding out and hand tentatively, and I quickly took it.

"Dave." The other said, not shaking my hand just standing there.

* * *

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow-"

"Stop it now. It's extremely annoying."

"Emily, or whatever the hell your name is, I wouldn't be talking if you would stop poking me with the damn knife-"

"Quill. It's a quill, and my name is Emione. It isn't hard to remember, Karkat. See? Now, sound it out with me. Eh-my-oh-nee-"

I cut off the grey bitch,"No. I'm not making making weird sounds that could translate into your alien language's sex terms for all I know-"

Then the grey bitch cut _me _off,"No. They aren't actually, and I'll have you know, you're speaking my language, and to be fair, you are the alien, on my planet."

"Whatever." Then she poked you with the quill again,"_Shit!__"_

Another poke,"Language, Karkat! Or I'll poke you again! Then use my science stick to cull you myself!"

* * *

**AN: (Ecila) Taking note that this is a bit confusing, character profiles for the ones that might confuse you. Basically, original trolls are Humanstuck, original kids Trollstuck. Dave keeps his inaccurate name, and gets to be an albino, because Trollian Layer was amusing. **

**Pinkan Talilo:**

**Then: Pinkie Pie, MLP:FIM**

**Now: 6 solar sweeps, Troll, Ceruleanblood, Balloon With A Face Lusus (Wait, what?)**

**Regina Dahzir:**

**Then: Rainbow Dash, MLP:FIM**

**Now: 6 solar sweeps, Troll, Jadeblood, Moirail of Dave**

**Emione Granger (Oh gosh, well her last name already fit!):**

**Then: Hermione Granger, HP **

**Now: 6 solar sweeps, Troll, Violetblood (I was contemplating Bronze, both for her original heritage and the nickname "mudblood", but...oh gosh, the entire Erdian being used with HP, it's just overwhelming...)**

**The troll woman in the beginning was Zecora, MLP: FIM (Most likely the last one we'll be using as main character from this fandom (as a protagonist, Shh..)), who doesn't need her name changed. Yay. **

**I tried to change writing styles for different characters, the first, Kankri, getting to be drawl-ish, and using a vocabulary I quite liked, Terezi getting to explain everything through colors, etc. So, I introduced half ofthe main female trolls and one of the males here. Next chapter, I think I'll either stick with these characters, or introduce mainly male trolls. Meh, I don't know. R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: (Ecila) Well, the title isn't idiotic anymore. I decided to stick to the other characters, no one else gets an introduction right now. Well, unless they intrude, that is. *cough* dammit blueblood.*cough*. Oh, sorry, I coughed. Dammit blueblood.**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

So here was an epic duo of coolness, saying they were "moirails" (after a quick explanation you declared it to mean best friends), and you were playing video games with them. Somehow, it didn't seem to affect you at all to know that they were an alien species, because you were pretty sure that technically _you _were the alien here, and you had no reason to assume that two awesome people like this would ever do anything _too _unforgivable (In your book, that is. You _are _friends with Vris, after all.).

Not to mention the girl one (as you assumed it was a girl) was the creator of this huge explosion of rainbow-flavored greatness, almost as amazing as a bag of Skittles ("For once, you aren't completely bat-shit fucking crazy. The red _is_ delicious."), but more neon, and they mixed together both perfectly and terribly.

"Really, blueberries and butterscotch? What were you thinking?" She questioned, sniffing at a poster above the small thing they referred to as a "recuperacoon" (that sounded a bit uncomfortable.).

Regina snorted,"Uh, that the Wonderbolts are awesome. What else?"

"As in, the _human_ racing team? How could you-"

Regina cut her off,"Similarities. Meh. I bet they're awesome with you, too."

"Actually-" You were about to explain how much they sucked, when you were cut off once again.

The door slammed open to reveal a grey humanoid much like Regina, with small tints of olive all around her body, but mostly black and blue. "You didn't show up to training!" She yelled, her voice was gravelly but deep,"...What is this...thing in your respiteblock, Student Regina?"

"A human, oh, that's an alien, by the way."

"I meant the other _thing.__"_

_"_Dave has every right. What are you, my Lusus?" Regina rolled her eyes.

"It is unbefitting of you caste, Student Regina."

"Fuck off."

The blueblood huffed,"I surely will, Student Regina!" She addressed Dave,"Burgundy."

"Yes?"

The troll hollered,"GAH!"

* * *

The ceruleanblood gave a huff, glaring at her guardian,"But _Nanna! _I doubt aliens _neeeeeeeed_ oxygen. Maybe he passed out from..." She paused, as if possible causes were going through her mind,"...foot syndrome."

Zecora chuckled,"Nope. Sorry Little Gypsy. Try again."

Pinkan stared more curiously now,"What's a gypsy?"

The old woman peered down at you. You were currently passed out, it had only been a minute or two. "They are mystic creatures of this alien's home. Quite frankly, we, both you and I, are a near definition."

"_Starstow!__" _A raspy female voice yelled in the distance.

"Hm, yes, Huntress?" **(1)**

A blueblood stood at the door, hunched over and breathing deeply,"H-have you gotten one of those cre-oh, I suppose you have." her tone changed as she glared behind her green-tinted visor,"I told you; refer to me as Stonemor if anything. I don't like that title. At all."

The young troll in the room cut in,"Nanna, what's a "Stonemor"?"

"Not a real thing, Pinkan. Huntress fancies herself one though, apparently."

* * *

And that brings us back to you, sprawled out on a rock formation in the middle of some weird ocean-thing that wasn't even the right color. You were currently being tended to by a troll, as she called herself, with oddly grey skin and pointed, zig-zagging horns atop her head. Well, not really being tended to.

Currently, she was doodling something down on a notepad that, for the life of you, you couldn't understand how it made it through her voyages into the ocean over the past few hours. She chattered along as she wrote with her head down-turned,"And I could hardly _believe _how easily he just simply handed me the damned trident, his _ancestor's trident! _Fancy that, I am now in possession of the Condense's trident, which she had used to cull the lowblood scum, the weak links, and the traitors among us! Oh, it'll be amazing when I've mastered it..."

"Wait, lowbloods? Weak links? I can understand the traitors, but why lowbloods?"

Emione shrugged,"I suppose you have a different society; but here, we have castes. I, myself, am violet blood, meaning I'm also a seadweller. This is one of the highest blood castes, and only below Tyrian purple. The lowest is burgundy-well, I suppose it's mutant, but they're near extinct-, those are the ones that we fought against. Purify the system, if you will-"

Karkat sputtered,"But that's stupid! And fucking wrong. You can't just kill of all of these lowbloods, they're trolls, too. Caste systems are bullshit, if you ask me."

Emione went undisturbed,"And I didn't. I take you've never been on the receiving end of a caste system. It can be quite enjoyable."

This...she didn't seem the type to you. Sure, she was a prude, and just a bit snobbish, but she'd seemed reasonable enough! "Well obviously you have a few screws loose-"

She cut in again,"Well obviously you have a few misconceptions!" she snapped."Over our years, Alternia has become morbidly overpopulated." she begun explaining,"First came the Dual Hive Act, in which each room in each hive in our planet was used; when that begun to get out of order, we begun to adapt. Before then, we had frowned upon any form of "killing sprees", as it was once called, but suddenly it was okay to cull extremely dangerous criminals, though, after a few decades, this began to loosen up a bit and we'd cull more and more criminals with less offensive charges, until it got to the point that we could, in some places, cull a simple thief on sight.

"So, as the Condense took her place, she changed the rules. "All culling acceptable. May the highbloods reign, and lowbloods be done with.". I can remember listening to an older troll tell this story to me. Well, as it was, this prompted an explosion of war, and a line of revolts took place soon after." she quieted a bit as she paused, as if thinking of what to say."...No one truly knows what happened in the following years. A hundred years later, the order remains, though. Culling is smiled upon, and the weak have been extinguished. I have no reason to believe we are a bad race, we're in a time of peace, as far as modern Alternian history is concerned. I have a large chunk of this-" she gestured to the sea,"-to myself, and I couldn't be any better."

Then, she discovered that you had fallen asleep, and promptly stabbed you with her cursed quill once again.

* * *

**AN: And so, I thought it would be ironic for Hermione to be the "snobby pureblood" for a change. I may or may not have changed the Condense to fit, but I've made it more simple, mind you: Tyrian bitches be Tyrant bitches. Turn up (Oh, the slang. It's fun.) Review, please. I'd like to know how I'm doing. I'm without a Beta for the moment.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: (Ecila) Well, I will be updating now, after a much unneeded trip across a few states to New Jersey. Jemi has been complaining endlessly, might as well. **

* * *

"Hey. Hi. Helloooooooo! Psssst, psssssssst!" Pinkan went throughout different words and phrases as she punctuated every syllable with a poke to Kankri's shoulder. The sleeping male just continued to lay there on his stomach, not caring that grass was getting all over his sweater.

The blueblood sighed, jumping up as she paced her in-hive garden. Shaking her head throughout her mumblings, she slowly stopped, and finally mumbled a bit louder,"I'll call the city troll girl. She'll know what to do!" She finally skipped into her door, slamming it behind her. After a few moments and several noises from inside, she finally seemed to stop after one final audible _'Bang!'_. From her place in a small circle of books and assorted party items, she could be seen typing on a grubtop with a strange symbol printed on the case. She typed away furiously, narrating as she went.

"PP types excitedly,"Oh, new friend! I have a newerererererer friend! He's all weird-looking and ppinkorown and Nanna left him with me because she thinks I probably won't stab him and she had to go do something with Huntress or "Stonemor" or whatever her title is now! I don't know what to do with him because he hasn't woken up and he _needs_ toooooooo!

"TS types back almost immediately like some stalker or something that's probably just been waiting there in her fancy Communal Hive Stem room thingy,"Pinkan, would you please refrain from using that quirk. It makes me feel extremely uncomfortable and I don't think it means what you think it does."" **(1)** she said in a slightly deeper voice, being mock-mature. She began typing again.

"PP responds, ignoring such a strange request as this,"How do I wake him up?"" she sat there for a moment, waiting for the response.

After a moment, a long line of pink emerged on the screen. She scanned the chatlogue a moment, shaking her head.

"Pinkie, I would like it if you would refrain from reciting that last bit." A female voice says from her doorway. Not fazed at all, the troll's head popped up from the mountainous pile around her,"Hi, Twinri!" she yelled in her usual cheerful tone.

THe other troll smiled, then bared her fangs in a slightly wicked smile,"Now, show me to the specimen."

"Twi, you can be so creepy sometimes!" The smaller troll rolled her eyes, leading Twinri to the garden.

* * *

Now, there was a scene of desolation, dust still in the air as a dark shape, hunched and lanky, trudged along slowly.

_Shhht, "Come in Lunali!" _a walkie talkie sounded at the figures side, and it lazily slung an arm, pulling it out of the utility belt. It is then given to a smaller figure walking along a few feet away, trailing behind as the troll gazed at random-seeming objects.

"Yes? Lunali reporting." A soft voice comes from the female troll trailing behind.

_"Password?"_

"Wobblerbea-"

_"No, not the one you created, shithead. Gimme' the one we all agreed to!" _ the voice demands.

"Oh! The dumb one. Squeakbeast Level Solitude." Lunari peers beside her to her companion, who was carrying a body over his shoulder. "We found one of the Pinkorown things that Pinkan has been raving on about." She got closer to the figure and poked the human's brunette head.

_"Great. Blueblood's got you sayin' it too, now. Call it a human, that's what mine says to say."_

She nodded as if the other could see her,"Understood. Lunali reporting two more miles, sir. We'll be back within the hour."

* * *

"So this Lunali is a...brownblood?"

Roxy nodded slightly,"Yeah..."

"And you are a Fuchsiablood?"

She nodded again, resting her head on the desk,"Yeah. There's another word for it, but..damn, I can't think right now...Kan-something-or-other, would ya mind getting me a pillow or some shit?"

Kanaya peered down at the troll with a raised brow,"Would you happen to be experiencing a hangover?"

"FUCK YES." Roxy moaned in agony,"It's not my fault though, my damn moirail took away all of my alcohol..." She waved her hand in the general direction of her respiteblock,"Now get me the damn thing. I'm dyin' here..."

* * *

**AN: (Ecila) I'me going to leave identities to you from here on out. Good luck.**

**(1) I may never...you'll find out.**

**Review, fave, and follow. It's nice to know that someone's paying attention.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: (Ecila) I'm on a fucking roll. Therefore, I'll say things in such a manner to mimic Jemi's way of typing. Though a bit unintelligent, it is quite the confidence boost. On another note, I apologize for the wait, I needed time to better understand Jake's personality. So, he may seem OOC for this chapter.**

* * *

"You're not doing it right, Lunali. Give it-"

"_-Her-"_

"Yes, of course. Give _her _to me."

"No." Lunali rejected the highblood's request. She didn't look away from the human's hand as she spoke,"I'm a bronzeblood, I adventure for a living. Give me a bit of credit, I survived FLARPing on a daily basis. Narglebiters were always persistent."

"And that's certainly an accomplishment, I'm sure." The indigoblood rolled his eyes,"Now, give it-"

"_-HER-"_

"-To me." He finished, shifting to grab the human.

"No. Again, I've said, I know how to treat wounds, you. We are naturally accident-prone, anyway, our auras are a sort of redness with fear. I'm not half-dead right now, am I?"

"Because of me, Lu."

"Humph." Lunali continued to tend to the alien, though honestly, who are we to say that she wasn't using the wrong things to save a _human_.

Oh well. We'll know soon enough.

* * *

Across the planet, in the tropical - or as tropical as Alternia could get, that was - regions, rested an olive blood, his head bowed under a large straw hat. Though he was of a low caste, he lived in the safety of a seadwelling trol's rarely-used land home, something she insisted upon, despite her aversion to the area. As it seemed, this was one of the rare occasions that she came home.

"Jake, you asshole." Was the single phrase uttered.

"Oh, hello Emione." He said nonchalantly, not at all phased by the growling seadweller.

"I can _cull __you,_ asshole." Emione growled out, then walking past,"Obviously you aren't leaving, so I might as well tell you. We've - _I've - _got a guest.". She was followed hesitantly followed by a white-haired boy. Not a second later, she turned, gesturing,"This is Karkat. You are to treat him with respect, though he seems less evolved. He's actually allowed to be here, unlike some trolls."

Jake raised his hands in defeat,"Okay. I'm leaving."

Emione huffed,"Not _now!_ We have an alien to look after. I don't know what to feed him, and he says he's never even _heard _of sopor slime. He seemed frightened when I mentioned culling." She explained. She patted a chair,"Sit there, Karkat. I have to fetch Twinri, she knows about these kinds of things. And hopefully, she won't attempt dissection."

The seadweller walked quickly up the stairs, her footsteps a bit clumsy,"Ugh, such a long time since I've come up here!" she yelled as she went up.

* * *

Pinkan stared at the bleary-eyed, but none the less awake, human. Kankri was currently being poked by Twinri, the troll mumbling and taking notes as she went. The blueblood now looked at her friend,"Hey, I don't think you've gotta do anything anymore. Pinorown is awake!" She suggested, poking near Kankri's opened eye.

"Oh, shoosh." Twinri answered, papping her halfheartedly, then continuing,"This is important. The discoveries we could make with this kind of information, it's phenomenal..." She trailed off, pinching his hand where the cluster of nerves was, causing the alien to jump,"Oh, that's interesting."

Pinkan shrugged,"Whatever. Oh!" She jumped to Twinri's PDA,"You have a message!" She chirped.

The other troll girl gestured at her with her free hand,"Go on then." She could care less if Pinkan looked at her messages. She only ever received them from clients, The Empress on occasion, and Pinkan, herself.

Pinkan took a moment, then began narrating just as she had before, "infinitesimalWordsmith-" she perked up,"Ooooooooh, your seatroll friend! She was a total hag." She remarked, then continued,"requests: "Twinri, would you mind stopping by to examine a creature that is, according to him, a "Human"?"."

"Tell her to wait a while. I need time to examine this one." Twinri answered,"He won't stop mumbling under his breath now-"

"Tri-trig..." Kankri tried.

Pinkan peered over, quipping,"It really shouldn't try talking. Nanna said so."

Twinri nodded,"Assuming it can understand, you heard her." She addressed Kankri.

* * *

**AN: So, who should I introduce next? I have everyone planned out, but I'd like an opinion. **


End file.
